The present invention relates to a camshaft adjuster.
From DE 100 84 408 B4, a camshaft adjuster having a vane-cell design is known whose drive element, in the form of a drive gear, is driven by a crankshaft via a traction mechanism such as a chain or a belt. Connected to the drive wheel so as to co-rotate fixedly therewith is a stator in which a rotor is rotatably located in order to produce a positioning angle. The rotor is connected to a camshaft so as to co-rotate fixedly therewith. A relative angular position between the camshaft and drive wheel, and thus the crankshaft, can be influenced as determined by the positioning angle, accompanied by an adjustment of the control times. In a vane-cell design, the rotor has vanes that are displaceable in the circumferential direction in a manner determined by a hydraulic pressure in control chambers of the stator, in order to produce a positioning angle. On the side facing away from the camshaft, the stator is fashioned with a disk that limits the control chambers in the axial direction. The force relationships between the rotor and the stator, in addition to the hydraulic relationships, in the area of the vanes are influenced by a torsion spring.
A pin referred to in the prior art document as a locking pin is displaceably held in a bore of the rotor parallel to the longitudinal axis of the camshaft adjuster, and the axial position of the pin can be influenced by the force relationships of a pressure spring and/or the hydraulic relationships in the area of end surfaces of the pin. The disk of the stator has a corresponding blind-hole type opening oriented in the axial direction. For an activated position of the pin, in particular a start position, intermediate position, center position, early position, or late position, an end area of the pin exits from the rotor and enters into the opening of the disk of the stator, so that the degree of rotational freedom between the rotor and the stator is limited.
JP 2000161028 A discloses a camshaft adjuster having a vane-cell design in which the rotor is made of aluminum and has a hub made of steel having radially protruding supports for the vanes. The steel hub is radially internally embedded in the aluminum rotor. Through the use of the aluminum rotor, an optimal adjustment of the play between rotor and stator is achieved.